Morgana
Ariel tentacle capture.jpg|Ariel being captured by Morgana Tlm2pic0001015.jpg|Morgana having Ariel in her tentacles Tlm2pic0001135.jpg|Morgana capturing Melody Morgana's got Melody.jpg|Morgana pulling Melody up Morgana.jpg|Morgana's scary face Morgana is the main antagonist in the 2nd film and is also a sea witch. She is the sister of Ursula. She appears to dislike her sister as her mother constantly compared them. She captures Melody and riding on her 2 manta rays Cloak and Dagger. Morgana then calls another minion, Undertow, who is a tiger shark that resembles the megalodon. If Triton doesn't give Morgana his trident, Melody will be eaten alive by Undertow. Ariel takes Eric's sword and cuts the rope wich causes Morgana to let go of Melody and land on her manta rays. Undertow jumbs out of the water to swallow Melody, but Triton zapped Undertow and Undertow is now turned into an anchovie sized-pirhana. Morgana escapes with her minions. Years later, Morgana is seen in her home in the cold areas where she was banished. Morgana is trying to cast a spell so Undertow can be his old megalodon size. The spell zaps Undertow and Undertow begins to grow huge and Morgana is excited. However, Undertow turned into a shrimp. Morgana throws a sea urchin in the potion and the spell zaps Undertow, but he turns into a snail. Morgana takes a fish head, a fish tail, an octopus, a sea snake, and a blowfish in bottles and throws them all in the potion. Undertow turns into different creatures that looke like different sharks, crabs, snails, and other creatures, before he turns back to his old small version and the 2 manta rays laugh. He then compares her to Ursula, causing her to reveal her mother always compared them, "Ursula that or Ursula that or Morgana why can't you be more like your sister... URSULA!" Undertow than finds Melody on a boat. He than tells Melody that Morgana will help her. Cloak and Dagger both pull the boat and they laugh will evilness. After Morgana's plan worked she captures Ariel in her tentacle, ties her up and gags her. She locks Flounder and Melody in an ice prison. Tip and Dash see a big boom and Morgana arrives in her tall throne with Ariel. Sebastian chases Undertow, but Morgana zaps Undertow with the trident. Sebastian sees something bubbling in the water. Undertow rises out of the water in his gigantic megalodon form and the crab gets stuck in his jaws, but jumbs out of his mouth. Undertow was very happy that he is in his bigger shark form. Tip the penguin and Dash the Walrus both got into the cave, but Undertow than traps them. Dash becomes a brave underblubber by attacking Undertow while Tip go finds Melody and Flounder. However, Tip thought Dash was holding Undertow and Dash is but it's not strong enough. Tip lands on Undertows snout and says "Nice fishy big fishy." Undertow swallows Tip and Dash covers the sharks eyes. Undertow than crashes through the ice prisson where Melody and Flounder are the shark crashes in the wall. Dash sees Undertow and all of Undertow's teeth brake and Tip wasn't dead he was alive and the 2 both rescue Melody and Flounder. After Sebastian defeats Cloak and Dagger, Morgana is still on the loose. She zaps everyone to force them to bow down. Melody grabs the trident from Morgana. She grabs Melody, but she stabs one of Morgana's tentacles and tosses the trident to Triton. Tip and Dash rescue Melody and Triton gets his trident back. He punishes Morgana from causing chaos. He zaps Morgana with his trident and Morgana becomes frozen in solid ice. Morgana's palace collaspe and Morgon, still frozen, sinks into a trench where she will be banished forever. Category:Characters